


Boat trip

by Smoothchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, F/M, Party, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Underwater Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoothchanyeol/pseuds/Smoothchanyeol
Summary: Invited to a luxurious boat trip, you hope to spend your days partying, lounging and maybe even flirting. Imagine the embarrassment when you meet Mister tall, dark and handsome after he opens a door and slams you into the floor.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Boat trip

You were still amazed by the fact that your best friend had basically given you a reason to be on this boat. Her new boyfriend was throwing a party and you, like many others, were invited. It wasn’t your average party though. It was actually taking up a few days, sailing from city to city. It was basically a mini-vacation with lots of booze and good food. And if you were lucky – some nice- and good-looking men. 

Upon entering the yacht, you noticed how big it was. The deck was large with multiple levels. Underneath it was even more space. There were a lot of rooms, and one of them was appointed to you. 

Once you were settled and had stored away your clothes and bathroom supplies, you started wandering around through the hallways, trying to peak into every open room. Everything was ridiculously fancy. The floor had a dark rich purple coloured carped which looked incredibly soft. So, of course, you had to feel it. You weren’t wearing your flipflops yet so you just went and touched it with your fingers. 

At the same time as your fingers touched the fluffy softness, a door swung open behind you, smacking you straight against your ass. You tumbled over, almost falling onto your face. Luckily, you already had your arms extended so you were able to catch yourself just in time. 

You heard a deep laugh coming from behind you and you quickly rolled over so you were no longer in a facedown, ass up position. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing,” the man chuckled. 

“And yet you are,” you countered as you gave him a once-over. However, a once-over wasn’t enough to take in the man who was standing in front of you. He was tall, especially with you laying on the floor while he was towering over you as he was leaning against the door. Dark brown hair which was falling into his defined face, warm eyes and a smirk formed by full lips – this man looked like he walked straight out of a fashion magazine. 

You realized you were starting to gape at him, so you quickly tried to push yourself off of the floor. As you did, two big hands circled your wrists, easily pulling you upwards. 

“Thank you,” you said breathlessly. You were still kind of entranced with his good looks. 

“It’s the least I can do after slamming you with a door.” He sounded apologetic, yet his eyes told you otherwise. There was a playful twinkle in them. 

You couldn’t help but smile. “Are you a friend of the owner?” you asked, mentioning the boyfriend of your best friend. 

He nodded. “I’m his best friend,” he said. “And you are?” He cocked his head slightly, looking sincerely curious. 

“I’m the girlfriend’s best friend.” If he wasn’t going to tell you his name, then neither were you. Two could play this game. 

The corners of his mouth turned upwards. “I see, well it is really nice to meet you. I’m sure we’ll run into each other again soon.” He suddenly started walking away. 

“I’d rather not,” you called after him. “One door is enough,” you said, teasing him a little. Although it was actually quite embarrassing and you’d rather not have it happen again. 

You could hear him laugh as he disappeared from your sight. You decided to continue your own little tour through the boat and you found that you couldn’t wipe the small grin off of your face. 

That evening, after dinner, the first party began. The entire boat had lights on with a variation of colours and music was blasting from every corner. Sleep was not an option. Not that you minded, you weren’t there to sleep, after all. 

You danced together with your best friend. You had each planned on wearing the same black dress which reached just above your knees. 

“I heard you already met Jongin,” your best friend said as she had leaned closer to you so you could actually hear her over the loud music. There was an expression on her face which told you he had already outed the slamming-a-door-against-your-ass story. 

You cringed slightly, smiling back at her. “His name is Jongin?” you asked, trying to prevent her from asking about your awkward meetup with him. 

She nodded. “And he’s single.” She started to wiggle her eyebrows suggestively. 

Smacking her arm, you laughed, “I’m not just flinging myself at the first single guy I walk into.” Literally. 

Her smile grew even wider. “Sure.” She totally didn’t believe you. 

Shaking your head, you continued dancing with her. 

The evening went on like a good blur of memories. You had had enough to drink, and so did everybody else on the boat. Soon enough, the first golden rays of sunlight started to caress the decks, reminding all of you how late it actually was. 

You were one of the first who left the upperdeck. The first few steps were okay, but soon enough, you started to stumble towards your room. And as if fate was playing games with you, you almost tripped, almost hitting the purple fluff of the floor again. But strong hands had caught on to your sides, pulling you against a warm chest. 

“Are you always going to fall for me?” a voice whispered next to your ear, his hot breath tickling the skin of your neck. 

You recognized that voice. It was him again. 

Giggling, you swatted his hands off of you. “Thank you for helping, but no.” You turned around to face him. “Besides, you were the one who threw me on the ground the first time.” 

Yet again, he looked way too good to be true. He was wearing a white blouse, which was hanging open, revealing a sculpted chest. His honey glazed melanin skin looked so tempting to touch. But you managed to keep your fingers to yourself. 

He leaned his head forward slightly as he looked at you from under his dark brows. “Only because you were already bend over.” 

Your mouth fell open. He did not just say that. 

Chuckling at your expression, he reached out with his hand, forcing your mouth shut with just his thumb and indexfinger. “You look better with your mouth closed, sweetheart.” 

The booze was really getting to you. Or was it him? You weren’t sure. But what you did know, was if you didn’t go back to your room immediately, you weren’t sure if you were able to control yourself around him. 

He was way too attractive. And a tease. And single. 

You pulled your head back slightly so his fingers weren’t touching your chin anymore. “It was nice talking to you,” you forced a smile. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to sleep.” Turning around, you almost wobbled on your feet, but you managed to stay upright this time. You weren’t planning on falling in front of him every time you guys were in the same space. 

“I do mind,” his voice came from behind you. “But go get some sleep,” he added and you could hear the smile in his voice. “I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

When you were back to your room, you let your face hit the pillows and you were out almost immediately. 

Waking up at noon, you were certainly lucky you didn’t have a bad hangover. A cold shower helped you wake up completely, and after you got dressed in your bikini and put on a flowy dress and flipflops, you headed out. 

Breakfast was delicious, especially since it was served with all sorts of fresh fruits. 

You weren’t the only one who had the idea to go enjoy the sun and swim after breakfast. Lots of people were already laying down on different parts of the decks, enjoying the warmth. You smiled as you walked past them, enjoying yourself even though you were basically alone most of the time. But you didn’t mind. You spoke to your best friend now and then, and you were able to entertain yourself at moments like these. 

You decided to go to the back of the boat, were a pool was located. They had put down the anchor and turned off the engine, so you were also able to jump into the sea, if you wanted to. And you just might. 

Finding an empty sunbed, you stripped out of your dress and kicked off your flipflops. 

As the warmth of the sun stroked your skin, you were looking around at the people who had already thrown themselves into the pool or ocean. You found out that you had forgotten to put on sunscreen. 

Maybe someone here had a bottle you could borrow. 

“Are you looking for this?” 

You almost jumped into the air because of the sudden voice behind you. 

“Why is it that you always creep up on me?” you asked with suspicion as you turned around to face him. And yet again, you were blown away by his looks. The sun shone upon his honey skin which was obviously already touched by sunscreen, as it shimmered in the light. He was bare chested, leaving basically nothing to the imagination. He was wearing navy-blue swimming shorts and his eyes were hidden behind dark shades. 

He chuckled, holding up a bottle of sunscreen. “I just figured you needed some help.” 

Taking the bottle from him, you narrowed your eyes. Was it a coincidence he seemed to be around you all the time, stalking you from behind, or was he doing it on purpose? You couldn’t tell... 

“Thank you for the sunscreen. But I’m more than capable of putting it on myself.” 

He didn’t even seem to listen at your words. While he was wearing dark glasses, you could still tell he was staring shamelessly at you while you were standing there in your bikini. 

Suddenly, you felt your cheeks start to burn. He really wasn’t taking his eyes off of you, it seemed. So, you decided to turn your back towards him. Probably only gifting him with another view, which was your ass. But you couldn’t get away from him right now and hide inside somewhere – you were here to enjoy yourself, and one staring man wasn’t going to change that. 

As you were putting the sunscreen onto your body, you were very aware of him still standing behind you. And when you tried to reach behind you to cover your back with the sunscreen, a hand suddenly joined in. 

“Let me help you with that,” his voice close to your ear. He had closed the distance between the two of you. 

You almost wanted to scold at him, but when he started to use both of his hands, you found that you were unable to deny him. His fingers dug into your skin, almost massaging you along the way. He teased you by going down ever so slowly. And when he reached your lower back, you had to bite your lip from not letting any noises coming out. 

He seemed to notice what kind of effect he was having on you, as you heard him chuckle ever so softly. And then, his fingers came dangerously close to your bottom. But just when he seemed to go down too far, he stopped. 

“Done.” 

You shivered as his low voice finally spoke to you again. 

Swallowing, you looked back at him over your shoulder. “Eh - thanks.” 

“No problem,” he said, one of the corners of his lips turning upwards. “Can I get you something to drink?” 

Sitting down on the bed, you looked up at him. It was actually a really nice offer. “Sure,” you said, smiling. 

As he walked away to get some drinks, you kept your eyes on him. Even from behind he looked handsome. And you certainly weren’t the only one who was looking at him. You noticed more women – and even men – were turning their heads. You couldn’t blame them. 

Laying down, you closed your eyes as you basked in the warmth of the summer day. You had almost fallen asleep when you noticed a shadow hovering over you. 

“Here,” Jongin said, reaching a glass to you. 

You sat up quickly, not wanting to make him wait, as he had already been nice enough to get you something. “What is it?” you asked as you looked at the yellow coloured drink. There was a sliced lemon on the rim. 

He shrugged as he placed his own drink on the small table next to the bed. He had claimed the bed next to you, it seemed. “Just a simple whiskey lemonade.” 

“You want to get me drunk already?” 

He lifted his sunglasses as he looked at you with his warm brown eyes. “Already? Are you implying you would let me get you drunk?” 

He really was a tease. 

Taking a sip, you rolled your eyes at him. You weren’t going to answer that. He certainly knew his way with words and you weren’t going to get yourself into deeper trouble with him. 

“Do you want to go for a swim, y/n?” 

You almost choked on your drink. Putting it down on the table between you two, you glanced at him. “I guess my friend told you my name?” Of course she did. And she was probably playing matchmaker as well. The way she insinuated he was single, made it obvious. “But yes, Jongin. I would love to go for a swim.” 

His eyes widened a bit, but he quickly hid his surprise. “Let’s go then,” he said, catching your wrist as he pulled you along with him. He didn’t go to the pool, however. He went straight to the end of the deck where there were a few steps which led to an even smaller standing area. You had already seen a few people use it as a place to jump into the sea. 

“Ready?” he asked as he grabbed your sides. 

Your eyes widened and you started to protest when he suddenly threw you into the waters. Luckily you were just in time to close your mouth and eyes. You plunged underneath the surface, the cold water embracing you and you shuddered for a moment. It wasn’t too cold though, and you knew you would get used to it soon enough. 

As you came up for air, you were greeted by a grinning Jongin who was now squatting down at the edge, looking down at you. 

“You -” you sputtered. You wanted to name-call him, but couldn’t really think of anything. 

“Me,” he simply said, enjoying this way too much. 

You let out an annoyed grunt and pushed your hair out of your face. “Aren’t you coming in?” you then asked as you didn’t see him move to join you. 

He looked behind him over his shoulder and then back to you. “No, I think I’ll go and enjoy my drink.” He flashed you a smile. 

Arrogant bastard. 

He was about to stand up straight, when you leaped forward, your fingers snatching his swimming-trunks. And in a split second that the two of you made eye-contact, you grinned at him, seeing the surprised look behind his shades. 

And then you pulled. 

Falling out of balance, he had nowhere else to go but to fall into the waters as well. And you completely lost it, laughing like you hadn’t done in a long time. 

When he came up for air, he spit out a bit of seawater, cursing under his breath as he pushed his sunglasses onto his head, his hair all messy now. 

You started swimming away from him slowly. Unsure if he was going to have his revenge or not. “We’re even now.” 

His eyes narrowed at you as something pulled at his lips. He was definitely not going to let you go that easily. “Are we?” he said cockily and shot himself towards you. 

You swam for your dear life, but you knew you didn’t stand a chance against his muscled arms and legs. And soon enough, you felt something pull at your ankle, dragging you backwards. 

You let out a shriek and tried not to get any water into your mouth as you weren’t really able to swim. But then, your back hit something hard, and strong arms snaked around you. One around your hips and the other across your chest. His hand resting at your collarbone. 

“That was a bold move,” he whispered into your ear. 

The feeling of his chest against your back while he had his arms around you, almost didn’t feel like a punishment at all and you wondered what he was up to. 

“Hold your breath, darling.” And then he pulled the both of you underneath the surface. You were glad he had given you a bit of a warning, as you had quickly gasped for air before going under. 

Opening your eyes, you felt them slightly sting at first because they weren’t used to the saltiness, but that wasn’t important - it was what you were feeling on your neck which threw you off. Because almost directly after being surrounded by water, you felt a pair of lips against your neck. And it completely overwhelmed you. It was the last thing you had expected. 

As he kissed your neck, he went towards your jawline. 

You felt hot and the cold water suddenly wasn’t cold enough. 

The hand on your collarbone went towards your jaw, his fingers taking a hold of your chin. And then he turned your head, making you look over your shoulder. 

His playfulness was gone for the time being, and had been replaced by something else. Something that was probably mirrored on your own face. 

He closed the distance between the two of you, your lips touching without moving. And it almost felt like an eternity passed before he made the two of you go back to the surface, breaking the underwater kiss. 

As you both gasped for air, you turned yourself around in his grip, looking at him for a few seconds, not even sure what kind of expression laid on your face. 

“What was that?” you asked breathlessly. Of course, you knew what it was – you were just wondering where it had come from. 

He wasn’t wearing his signature smirk this time. Instead, a genuine smile appeared, his eyes squinting a bit as he did so. “I wanted to do that ever since I first saw you.” 

That was so cliché. But at the same time, it made you melt in his arms. You weren’t sure how to respond to that. 

“Let’s get back to our drinks before the ice melts away completely.” 

And you let him drag you with him, let him pull you on to the boat and let him hold your hand as he led the way to your beds. 

After that kiss, everything seemed to change between the two of you. As the day progressed, you had laid by the pool, sipped on cocktails and talked a bit with him about yourself and about his life. Turns out he was a dancer. And somehow it didn’t surprise you. He had this elegant way of walking, and the body he owned, was one to show off. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” you said after hours of laying in the shade. You felt hot and craved a cold shower with soaps and after it, fresh clothes. 

Jongin nodded. “Me too.” 

You both walked towards your rooms. His was in the same hallway as yours. But when you entered the hallway, he walked straight passed his own door, walking with you towards yours. 

“Y/n,” he said with a low voice. Something in his demeanor had changed. 

You wanted to ask what was wrong, but then you noticed the way he looked at you. He was hungry – no, craving something. And that something was most definitely you, as he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. 

He suddenly pushed himself flush against you and kept on pushing until you ended up against the wall, his hands placed next to your head on each side of you, trapping you. He leaned in and pressed his full lips against yours. It was only the second kiss he had given you, but this time, he actually moved his lips. 

And you moved yours along with his. 

He tasted of lemons – you probably did as well, as it had been the last cocktail the both of you had drank. 

It quickly became a heated make-out session as he started pressing himself harder into you, his hips bucking and you moaned his name softly. 

Grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck made him grunt slightly in between kisses. “Your room, now,” he ordered. 

And you didn’t protest. 

As you both entered the room, you locked your door behind you. He didn’t give you any time to adjust to anything, as he immediately took a hold of you and kissed you again, making you drop the dress you had been holding in your hand. This time, he swept his tongue teasingly across your lower lip and you answered by opening your mouth to him. 

Wanting to take a bit of the lead yourself, you started pushing him towards the bed. And when he walked against it, he let himself sit down, pulling you in his lap so you were straddling him. 

All this time, you were both still in swimwear, making it quite easy to notice how turned on the both of you already were. You could feel his growing erection as you sat on top of him. To make that process go even faster, you started rubbing yourself into his groin. As a reward, you received a deep moan from him. He even had to take a break from kissing you as he looked at you with pure lust in his chocolate eyes. 

You let yourself lean against him, your hands on his shoulders and your lips hovering next to his ear. “I wanted to take a shower,” you whispered. “But if we’re going to do this,” you said as you grinded your hips into his, creating a heated friction, “we might as well take a shower together when we’re finished.” 

His fingers dug into the soft flesh of your sides. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” you chuckled. 

His voice was raspy when he spoke, “I didn’t take you for a dom.” 

You almost choked. Leaning back to face him, you noticed the twinkling in his eyes. Yet again, he was teasing you. You smacked him in the chest playfully, earning a small laugh from him. 

“Let me take it from here, love,” he said and he turned you both around, making your back hit the mattress. He crawled on top of you, hovering over you as he leaned in to kiss your sensitive neck. His lips were soft against your skin, and as soon as his tongue darted out, you couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped your lips. 

Soon enough, he started making his way down with his lips and tongue, leaving goosebumps behind wherever he touched you. 

You already had your eyes closed, enjoying his every touch. But as soon as he reached your breasts, your head tilted backwards into one of the pillows. 

After all his teasing, you had become completely turned on, making you even more sensitive to his touch. So when his fingers started pulling away your bikini, revealing your breasts to him, you had to bite your bottomlip for a moment. Especially when his luscious lips gave their undivided attention to your hardened nipples. 

You softly moaned his name and you could actually feel him smile as he continued to work his magic. Clearly, he enjoyed hearing you moan out his name. 

As he suddenly glided lower again with his mouth and tongue, you grabbed his hair, letting your fingers take a hold of his dark locks. It slowed him down for a moment and you took this opportunity to massage his scalp with your fingertips. He was at your belly button now, almost purring like a kitten under your touch. 

His fingers had found the edges of the bottoms of your bikini, and he started pulling them down ever so slowly. It was a real torture. You were sure he knew exactly what he was doing and you started tugging at his hair, almost making him growl in protest. 

“Stop teasing me,” you breathed out with a small chuckle, lifting your head slightly so you could look down towards him. 

He peaked up at you while his lips were now touching right underneath your belly button. He was playing a dangerous game, making you crave him more and more, and he knew it. Especially when he gave you the biggest grin possible, which was then followed by the swift motion of his fingers stroking you against your entrance, as he had suddenly pulled down your bikini. 

You gasped for air, the pleasure already crashing over you like never-ending waves. Unashamed, you begged him for more. And he complied. 

His finger glided easily inside you, quickly followed by a second one. 

“So responsive,” he said with his alluring voice as he looked up at you from under his lashes, his whole body almost hunched beneath you on the bed like a lion, ready to pounce. 

"Only for you,” you half-jokingly said. 

He chuckled. “I don’t believe you,” he whispered, “but I’ll take it.” 

“Don’t take it,” you said with a sigh as you felt your lower region tense up with pleasure. “Take me.” 

Jongin suddenly crawled back on top of you, his fingers abandoning you and you let out a soft whine as you had been very close to finding your release. Clearly, he had known. A small smirk was playing on his lips as he kissed you for the briefest moment. “You don’t have to ask me twice,” he murmured against your lips. 

Leaning back, he surprised you by suddenly tugging down his swimming trunks, leaving him completely naked. 

He eyed you for a moment as you boldly stared at his erection. You had to remind yourself not to gape at him. He was enjoying you watching him. 

“Have you opened the drawer of your nightstand yet?” he asked then. 

You shook your head, unsure why he would ask that question. 

“Do it,” he said, nudging his head towards it. 

And so you did, and you were surprised to find out it was filled with all sorts of things – earplugs, sleepingmask, a flashlight and even a random book to read when you couldn’t sleep. But the thing Jongin was probably referring to, was the box of condoms in the corner of the drawer. 

You chuckled as you pulled one out, throwing it towards him and he caught it easily. 

Returning to your last position on your back, you pulled your bikini-top away completely as you watched Jongin put on the condom. And then he was done, and took a moment to stare at your naked body in front of him. 

Everything went really fast from that point on, your bodies collided as he kissed you like it was going to be the last time, making the both of you gasp for air a few times. And at one of those moments, he finally entered you, shushing your outcry with his lips. 

Throwing your legs around him, you begged him to go faster, deeper. And he obeyed, easily thrusting deeper now that you had your legs around his hips. 

For a moment you hoped the walls weren’t too thin, as the both of you were making enough noises for outsiders to know what you were up to. But then you remembered why everyone was here – to party. And that certainly included lots of physical activities. 

He broke the kiss and the two of you looked at each other as you were both getting closer and closer to the moment of release. His hair had fallen into his face, making it all messy. A drop of sweat fell down from his browbone, making you realise how sweaty you were yourself. The two of you really had put in a lot of effort to make each other feel good. 

“Jongin, I –” you had wanted to warn him, but you already had to throw back your head and dig your fingers into the muscles of his back as you reached your peak. The waves of pleasure kept on coming and you never wanted it to end. 

Finally, after a few more thrusts, Jongin came as well, almost grunting as his head lowered, his forehead leaning against your shoulder. 

It took you both a few good minutes before you had finally caught your breath and were able to speak again. 

Jongin rolled off of you as he had been laying on top of you after he came – he had still been leaning on his arms, however, making sure not to crush you. 

“That was –” he stopped himself, “no,” he said then, “you are amazing.” 

You chuckled as you rolled your head to the right so you could look at him. “I can say the same about you.” 

He gifted you with the cutest smile as his eyes squinted a bit along with it. “Shower?” he then said. 

Nodding, you let yourself get pulled up by him and he dragged you to the bathroom. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he turned on the shower, testing the temperature with his hand. 

“Good,” you said, “why?” 

He had the naughtiest look in his eyes as he smiled. “Up for round two?” 

Giggling, you nodded and let yourself get pulled into the shower with him. 

The day was far from being over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> @smoothchanyeol on twitter


End file.
